Revenge before Sanity
by MissK33hl
Summary: Beyond Birthday has had enough of his battle with the Great L. Now, he wants to challenge his successors. When L is brutally murdered, will Mello, Near and Matt be able to find out who committed the crime?
1. and so it begins

_Silent in my sanity  
I live save inside my cell  
In the darkness that surrounds me  
I see my own special hell  
Comfort in my suffering  
Feeling warm inside this pain  
Before I was coming down on me  
I come on down again_

I let you win, you come on to me  
And you're so fucking brave  
A chewed out lighten candle  
Fell in my cool and empty cave  
Somewhere in your world  
They tell you this is what the people need  
Doing all that shit on me  
And leave me here to bleed  


He wasn't good enough. Was that it? Was that why he had been given such a cruel, disgusting name? Beyond Birthday...it sounded, unusually happy, yet with a dark edge. Another name that made him feel useless; Backup. No, he wasn't going to allow himself to be known as something to terrible. He had ran off from the orphanage after A had died...he didn't want to be so pathetic enough as to commit suicide, no matter how shitty his life was. If he wasn't good enough to be L's successor...he'd have to settle to be the best challenger of L. He wanted to make L feel trapped, like there was something he finally couldn't do, a case that he finally couldn't solve.

Believe Bridesmaid.  
First victim. Drugged and asphyxiated with a rope.

Quarter Queen.  
Four days after the first murder. Drugged, Eyes crushed in post-mortem mutiliation.

Backyard Bottomslash.  
Ah, the third victim, killed exactly nine days after the second murder. Her death was caused by bloodloss, her right leg and left arm cut off. Drugged as well before death.

Beyond Birthday really didn't see a problem with murdering in order to make a challenge for the World's Greatest Detective. Some people might see him as cruel, or sick-minded, and truthfully, Beyond wouldn't care if they did or not, but either way, in his eyes, this wasn't even close to cruel. He had thought of more disturbing things than just removing someone's limbs and watching them bleed to death.

But things were beginning to get boring. Sure, L hadn't caught him yet, and things were going exactly as planned, but he wanted to have a bit of fun. No, not fun. He had already had his fun toying with L. Now what he craved more than anything was revenge.

Beyond used to worship L like he was some God. Like A, he looked up to him, he admired him. Now, more than anything, he wanted to see the great detective suffer. From torture? From mental pain? From loss? He didn't care, he just wanted to see L beg for forgiveness.

Then again...what would be more entertaining than to see one of L's current successors try to find who killed L himself? Hm. Sounded like a good idea.

It was time to get to work.

**(A/N: A result of my boredom. I'm a big fan of Beyond Birthday, and I wanted to write a Fanfiction about him. The plan is weak, I know, but it isn't terrible. Please Review!)**

**ALSO: I don't own Death Note, or it's characters. And the Lyrics above are from the song "Little Box" by Gabriel Mann. **


	2. hate is stronger than remorse

**Plot: Well, Light/Kira will eventually be coming into this story, but for now, it's basically Mello, Matt, Near, and BB. It takes place when Near is working with the SPK, but now works on this case as well, using the SPK headquarters for this as well.**

**Confusing? Yeah, this story confused me as I was writing it, too. At first I wasn't going to continue with it, but hey, I got bored, and...uhm...oh, just read.**

_Now you're in my world_

He slid his hand delicately beneath one of his narrow black eyes, carefully placing a thin red lense over his pupil. He closed his eye for a moment, and when it opened again, it was now a bright blood red. Contacts.

_Did you dream it would be so small?_

He did the same with the other eye, before turning and getting eyeliner. He slid a thin layer of it above his lashes, smearing it down so they apeared to be bangs underneath his eyes. He stepped back, admiring his work silently.

_My little box was perfect_

When he was done with his apearance, the dark-hearted man turned away from the mirror he stood in front of and shuffled over towards a coffee table, picking up a folder. Inside held the information of Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas, and Nate River. Mello, Matt and Near. M, M, N. L's successors.

_Until you destroyed it all_

One of his bony, white hands reached out and picked up something else. A blade, covered in something that looked to be _jam. _He carefully slid his tongue along the serrated edges of it, and successfully not cutting his tongue, he set it back down after all remains of the stricky red substance was gone.

_My sanctety of sorrow gone  
Forever in it's place  
The sacred sweet of you  
Is all that's left to taste_

"I'm a copy," he murmured thoughtfully, now using his index finger to lightly trace the sharp edge of the knife. He head was tilted wistfully, "Those three are copies as well, but now Near is an original. Mello is a copy, and he is not pleased about this. He wants to be the real thing."

But it was two years ago L's murder occured. Surely he would've gotten over it?

Wrong.

"My original is gone. Mello's is not. Surely he'd want to get rid of his original, so he could no longer be a copy? I could-...."

His eyes glowed intensely, and his fingers curled firmly around the blade he held. He pressed down hard as he thought, and soon a thick red liquid oozed from his fingers and dropped to the floor. He smiled.

***

His gaze was locked on the clock, as it had been over the last half hour. He had been supposed to show up at Headquarters over an hour ago, but he had refused to go. Because _someone_ was there. _Someone_ he refused to ever set his eyes on ever again. The young man shifted his gaze to the hardwood floors, listening to the only sound in the room, which was the tick of the clock on the opposite side of the room.

_Tick._

He looked at his leather boots. He noticed part of the red leather on the side of it was beginning to fade.

_Tick._

His cobalt blue gaze averted away from the boots and back onto the floor. A crack ran in the wood, like a river through a valley.

_Tick._

The sound made him wince, for it was so loud compared to the deafening silence. Finally, the leather-clad blonde stood from his chair, turning and picking up a sleek black gun that had been placed on the table beside it. He twirled it around his fingers with ease for a few moments, before sliding it beneath his belt. He sighed inwardly and touched his rosary briefly- something he did when he was nervous, thoughtful, or confused. Maybe he was all three at this point.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He considered joining forces with the person he hated the most, Near, but he knew that wouldn't work out well. Roger had convinced Matt, the redhead who was the blonde's closest and most trusted friend, to temporarily work with Near. On what?

The Beyond Birthday killings.

Beyond Birthday. The man who had challenged L by killing people who were going to die anyways, though escaped nearly every time afterwards, and made it impossible to track down. Now, Beyond Birthday was up to something else.

He killed L.

And now he wanted to challenge his successors.

The blonde bowed his head forward, the uneven fringe of his bangs falling forward to veil his entire, thoughtful face. More silence. He jumped as his cellphone vibrated loudly in the pockets of his leather pants. Slowly, he slipped it out and opened it, pressing it to his ear. Only one person knew his cellphone number, and that was Matt.

"Matt," he growled, turning and sitting down on the chair he had once been seated in. When his companion didn't reply immediantly, he continued, "Can I help you with something? What the hell do you want?"

He heard him sigh slightly on the other line. Matt's hesitance only made him more irritated, and he thought of slamming the phone down right then and there, but he forced himself to be more patient. He scowled as he waited for him to speak.

"Come, please."

"No."

"You're fucking stupid. You need to get over your hate for Near, and suck it up. We're doing this for L, not you."

"I know, asshole."

"Jeez, its your time of month, isn't it, Mels? You're worse off today than you usually are."

Mello bared his teeth; like an angered dog, "You said you wanted me to come," he began, dangerously calm, "It isn't going to fucking help my reluctance to come with you and your gay-ass jokes."

"Whatever, Mello. But Near is willing to cooperate, and I'd take the situation seriously if I were you. I'll see you soon if you decide to come...if not, I'll swing by tomorrow afternoon."

The line abrubtly went dead. Mello bit down so hard on his lower lip he soon felt the sensation of a small amount of blood seep into his jaws, and the metallic taste of it. He swallowed hard. L meant alot to him, no doubt, and his death had hit him like a ton of bricks. He wanted to bring down his killer, but he just didn't want to...

Didn't want to what? See Near? The blonde shook his head, suddenly angered with himself. Who gave a shit about Near? If the little prick said anything to him, he'd shoot him. Problem solved.

Well, okay, it wouldn't be handled like that exactly,but...

The blonde turned and leapt onto the couch restlessly next to the chair with feline precision, crossing his legs in front of him and taking out something in a tan-colored folder that was placed on the clear glass table next to him. He took out numerous papers.

"L Lawliet," he breathed, his amazing blue eyes set aglow as he scanned through the papers. "Drugged. Tortured. Asphyxiated. Killed by...strangling." He sighed. No evidence whatsoever had been left at the crime scene, _except_ for the letters 'BB' carved with a knife into L's pale skin on his neck. Mello didn't understand how someone could do all of this, and not leave much to suggest who the killer was behind.

Mello finally stretched slightly, arching his slender body, like a cat would do. And, like a cat, he stretched out on the couch, looking through the files. He smirked.

"Well, BB." He whispered, his glare taking on a signifigantly darker hue as it was fixed on the paper, "You want a war against us, you _will_ get one." He purred lightly.

That was when Mello's eyes suddenly glowed. A plan was slowly creeping into his mind.

*****

"Is he coming, Matt?"

"I don't know, Near"

"Well why not?" the white-haired boy asked innocently, and Matt inhaled sharply. Near knew the real answer to his question, and Matt knew it. The redhead had a good idea that Mello wasn't going to show up- when he liked you, he usually didn't show up. If he didn't like you, the chances of him coming around weren't any higher, obviously.

"...Busy?" Matt guessed slowly. The redhead fixed the pale-skinned boy a guarded look that said; _Please quit asking me questions,_ and although he doubted Near understood his weird look completely, he did stop asking questions. As a matter of fact, he turned away from Matt completely.

"Are we..." he glanced around the room for a moment, before turning back to Near hesitantly, "Going to discuss the case? Any of it?"

"No," the younger prodigy said quietly, a die placed delicately in his fingers as he examined it carefully. Near remained silent as he continued to stare at it with a serious expression, and finally turned to Matt, setting it down on the floor, where he had remained crouched. Matt blinked, his head tipped.

"I want to confirm whether or not Mello will be accompanying us on this case," he explained, twirling a piece of white hair between his powdery fingers. Black orbs met narrowed green irises, and Matt finally lifted his chin. Near arched a thin eyebrow at him.

"I don't think Mello will be coming," the redhead admitted. Near nodded.

"I didn't think so. However, Matt, the situation isn't the best for this case. You are very close with Mello, and I know this. You might have divided loyalities. You want to help your friend, but you also want to help with this case."

"But I-"

Near cut him off, "Mello will likely want to work on this case too, but not with me. He'll likely work on his own, and try to get you to work with him as well. So, Matt, I don't mean to put you directly on the spot here, but this is serious. You either work with him, or you work with me. I can't have you sharing what you learned with me with Mello, and visa versa. Please, you don't have to decide immediantly, but as soon as possible would be appropriate."

Matt blinked at him, head tipped once again.

He knew this would come eventually.

"Well, um..." He began carefully, though he didn't know what to say. Finally, he stood up, smoothing down his black and white striped shirt. Near's piercing gaze bore into him, making him shiver, and he turned away.

"I need to think about this," he stated simply, turning towards the doors of the hi-tech room. Near nodded solemnly, not even glancing around the empty room, and without another word from either of them, Matt left the room.

After finally getting out of the mainroom, down the hallways, downstairs, and through all the sensitive security systems, he made his way outside and to his sleek red car. It was parked safely at the side of the building.

He felt his eyelids droop heavily with exhaustion as he leaned against the side of the car, taking a long drag from his cigarette. He exhaled slowly, smoke surrounding him like a blanket. The lines along his jaw hardened, and his brow furrowed as he looked out into the horizon. Usually, the answer to a problem like this would be obvious. Screw whoever else, help Mello. But this time...he was unsure. He wanted to solve this case, to avenge L's death, and to get the job quickly. He could do that on Near's force, and he knew it. Would he want to go through all the chaos with Mello?

**(A/N: ...sucks. Uh-huh, do not deny. This is some of my worst writing, right here, xD)**


	3. accents and scalpels

_I hear the sound of a heart  
from the shadow in the dark  
waiting for the poison to hit its mark  
(Listen--my son)  
I see the darkness  
surround the shape on the ground the  
killer straight up and a body face down_

He stepped around the bloody body carefully, a smile making his lips part. A laugh escaped his mouth, though it quickly snapped shut. He knew better than that- he had to be quiet. The multicolored glass surrounding him shone down on the body he had just massacred, making the blood flowing from it's injuries glow. Long slices down the victim's abdomen and thigh had been made, from something that most likely was something like a scalpel. He closed his eyes and sighed, "The Next Victim...."

Then he stiffened. The light that came from the front doorway of the church disapeared and was replaced by a shadow, and the black-haired man looked up slowly to see the silhouette of someone standing there. Staring at him.

He didn't feel the urge to flee, however. This person wouldn't be against him, though he likely wouldn't support him either. There was a tense silence, other than the man's deep, rough breathing. Blood was beginning to pool around his feet- which were _bare_.

"I thought you would come," he murmured, stepping out of the shallow pool of scarlet. The dark figure's lip curled in slight disgust, though the man didn't notice, and waited calmly for the other person to speak.

"I just thought I would come along to thank you for assisting me," he replied bluntly, stepping forward along the cement floors. He halted when he was only a few feet from the dark-haired, red-eyed man. Beyond Birthday.

"Actually," Beyond began, twirling his murder weapon in his left hand, which was nothing more than a small yellow-handled screwdriver, the silver part stained with a thick red liquid, "I didn't just do it for you. I've got my own plans, and that's why I killed him, but I suppose I could accept your thanks."

The other man frowned deeply, but merely nodded and began to turn away.

"Wait."

He halted, slammed his heel into the floor, and twisted around to face Beyond again. His eyes narrowed.

"Yes?"

Beyond turned away, slipping the bloodied screwdriver into the pocket of his denim jeans without a care in the world, and crouched down by his victim's mangled head, "Meet me here tomorrow, perhaps around the afternoon."

"Are you kidding?!" the cloaked man snarled, lifting his head to expose his face. His hair was aubern, and hung down neatly into his light hazel-red eyes, "Because of _that_," he motioned to the body, "This place will be swarmed with police officers by Dawn, no doubt."

"No, it will not. The police won't investigate this area for a while. They have no reason to. This is a secluded area. Besides," he motioned to his victim, mock-sympathy in his eyes, "This poor soul doesn't have any family who will report him missing for awhile."

"But-"

"If you don't wish to meet me here again, it's up to you. Give me a yes or no answer. I assure you though, no cops will be around the church." He promised. His blood-colored eyes glinted in the faint multicolored light of the church. The other man sighed reluctantly.

"Okay," he agreed, much to his distaste, "I'll meet you here around 1:00 pm. You better have this cleaned up, though." He turned and pushed through the heavy wooden doors at the front, exiting the church. Beyond smiled.

"Great," he said only seconds after he left, "See you then."

***

"So, Near, do you think Matt's going to come back?"

"There's a possibility, but I doubt it. You see, Matt sticks at Mello's side like he's his dog, or something. Matt does whatever Mello says without second thought. They have formed a close alliance amongst themselves, and it'll be difficult to break."

"So why doesn't Mello just join our force? I don't understand why he's so reluctant. We both have the same goals, and with his intelligence, we could solve both these killings _and _the Kira Case!"

"Alex," Near sighed, adressing the young girl in front of him. She looked up, fixing him with her vibrant blue gaze, "Mello's an indepedent being, and in spite of his intelligence and how he always wants to prove himself, he won't want to work with us."

"Why-"

She broke off as Near lifted one of his pale hands to her, silencing her. Scowling, she ran a hand through her glossy, layered jet-black hair, while Hal Lidner glanced at her from across the room. Finally, the tall blonde girl walked over, going over to a cabinet beside Alex and pretending to search for a file.

"Alexis," Lidner began, her amber eyes scanning through different texts. Alex arched a thin eyebrow at her warily. Usually Lidner's questions were complicated, long, and in the long run, made her uncomfortable.

"Why are you so intrested in Mello?" she asked innocently.

_Why are you so intrested in the fact I'm so curious?_ Alexis thought tersely, though either way, replied,

"I don't know," she admitted, crossing one leg over the other. "I've heard alot about him, how all he wants is to be number one, and that he was a great candidate to be L's successor." More dryly, she added, "Whenever I bring this guy up, you all look at me like I'm some terrorist, or you change the subject."

"...Oh?" Near and Lidner both said in unison, though they averted their gazes away, and the entire room fell silent once more. Alex rolled her eyes and looked away, concentrating on the synthetic noises of the hi-tech screens around her. The silence was driving her insane.

Alex's gaze flew to the floor. Would they let her leave the building? Her shift wasn't over, but...hey, Near said she could take a break. The slender girl turned in her seat, facing Near, and stood up, slipping on her white leather jacket. Both Lidner and Near turned to look at her, and Alex held back a growl.

"I'm going out," she said simply, doing-up her jacket halfway. Hal nodded warily, while Near said and did nothing, but made no attempt to stop her.

*******

"Alexis Bromell. Alex. Hm."

Mello looked at her file curiously, peering at it through his white shutter shades. It was at this point he wished he wore normal sunglasses, because shutter shades were nearly impossible to see out of. He was leaning against a sleek, but rather worn, red lamborghini, reading the newspaper. Behind the thin grey sheets were actually files and pictures he was looking through.

"_Hot_," Commented his red-headed companion, who was glancing over his shoulder. Mello's intense blue gaze lingered briefly on her picture, which was Alex, before it returned to the text.

"I'm debating whether or not to kill Lidner,"

"Are you stupid? She lets you in her bathroom. To watch her _shower_. Man, don't you dare kill someone like that. How would you get away with it, anyways? How would you kill her in the first place? Get one of your Mafia lackeys to write her name down for you?"

"Precisely."

"...Awh, dude, don't."

"It isn't just about watching some chick shower," he hissed lowly, "Look, I need her-...wait." His eyes narrowed as his gaze returned to Alex's file, "_She's_ the weak link."

"...Remind me what your doing?" Matt murmured unintelligently. The blonde shook his head at Matt, "I need to somehow destroy the SPK. Not exactly kill them all, you see, but make them in a difficult situation where it'd be nearly impossible for them to solve this case."

"Jeez, your just in this for yourself, aren't you?" Matt muttered sarcastically, pretending to be disapointed. Mello frowned and hit his companion upside the back of his head.

"Actually, I'm not. I want to solve this case and avenge L's death myself."

"Er-exactly."

"Shut up, Matt. Besides, Near has one folder I need. A folder that contains information on all of the previous members of Whammy's. I believe the killer's general information will be located in there."

Matt blinked at his companion through yellow-tinted lenses. Mello finally curled his lip and turned to the redhead,

"Those goggles look fucking stupid. Take them off."

"Those shutter shades make you look like you just stole from a rapper. Take them off." Matt mimicked, glaring. The blonde blinked.

"How...? Aw, screw off. Look, whose side are you on, Matt?"

Matt looked away from his friend's blistering blue gaze. Truthfully, he had no clue whose side he was on. He wanted to work with Mello, but then again, he knew he'd get somewhere with Near for sure.

And, there was no doubt that if he joined Mello, he'd somehow be getting in trouble with the law. Then again, in general Mello was already a criminal. Matt sighed and turned to Mello slowly, slipping his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans. Mello stared at him expectedly, tucking the folded newspaper into his leather jacket. The redhead began to adjust the gloves on his hands, trying to buy time. Mello, however, wanted his answer now and not later, and reached forward and whacked Matt in the forehead with the newspaper, removing it from his coat.

"Gah!" he yelped and shook his head slightly, sending his copper-colored hair down into his eyes. Mello glared at him, his arms crossed across his chest. The two of them glared at eachother for a few moments, before Matt finally sighed.

"Fine, Mels. I'll help you." he said simply, turning away from the brutal blonde. Behind him, Mello grinned.

"Good," he said lightly, jumping off the side of the car and bounding over to his motorbike. However, he hesitated and turned towards Matt as he began to climb into the driver's seat of his car, "But remember Matt," he continued, the smallest hint of a warning detected in his smooth voice, "You work with me, and me only. We're against Near, and we do not have an alliance with him. Understand, _Matty_?" he asked, mockingly.

Matt narrowed his eyes, before turning away and sitting down silently on one of the leather seats in his car, "Yes, Mello. Completely."

"Alright," Mello said calmly, though for some reason, he wasn't feeling that he truly trusted his friend. Matt nodded and turned away, leaving the area and hurried down the road, Mello watching him the entire time.

*******

Alex walked the streets silently, ignoring the streelights that continuously flickered above her head, as if in warning. The night sky was jet-black, with not one reassuring star in sight. The young girl sighed warily and shifted her blue and silver scarf delicately around her neck.

The city streets seem unusually bare tonight, and there isn't exactly any reason why the streets should be so empty, either. Usually they are filled with dozens of other people- tourists, innocent civilians, and sometimes just your average homeless man.

"You shouldn't be out here on your own," a male voice speaks from behind her. It sounds young, perhaps a teenager, and he has a slight accent. British, maybe?

As she turns, a sharp pain stabs through the soft skin in her neck, and the world fades slowly. Everything is just so nicely blurred, and she suddenly just wants to sleep...

Then she's out.

**(A/N: This fic was supposed to be more BB rather than the Whammy Boys, but it's certainly turning into something else. This chapter is kind of short, but the next one will be long. Believe me. VERY long. So, who could it be who kidnapped Alex? And what is BB up to? You better Read and Review to find out!**

**...seriously, PLEASE review!)**

**Lyrics above from Celldweller's Last Firstborn.**

**-- b l u e y**


	4. facing your fears

__

_From dehumanization to arms production,  
For the benefit of the nation or its destruction  
Power is power, the law of the land,  
Those living for death will die by their own hand..._

-- Annihilation ; A Perfect Circle_  
_________________________________________________________________________

"The Special Provision for Kira hasn't been a problem for me whatsoever. They apear to be distracted by something else, since they haven't even suspected that I was the one who killed the last two people who were brought to their attention. The first person was killed by mere drug overdose, while I made the second victim only too obvious- I removed his vocal cord, and on the hollow of his throat I put my initials. The SPK isn't stupid, they should be able to realize by now that Anna Buvich and Aaron Billar were killed by me."

Beyond, after explaining the events to himself thoughtfully, put his thumb to the top of his lip, his blood-colored gaze fixed on the worn wall in front of him. He sat calmly in one of the seats in the church, waiting for the other man to arrive, and also thinking to himself. He intends to slaughter as many people in Las Angles with the initials 'AB' before moving on to 'DC'. He has no idea why he's going in this specific order, for he doesn't care who he kills- he just wants to test L's successors, that's all.

Soon, the heavy wooden doors behind him slowly swing open, revealing a tall young man whose eyes seem to glow with nearly the same intensity as Beyond's do. Beyond Birthday doesn't move, however, he doesn't even glance over at him. He just sits there, and waits for the other man to step forward and in front of him. Silently, the cloaked being does what BB wants him to do, and goes over to the dark-haired man's side.

"Greetings," Beyond nods to him solemnly, getting to his feet. They would both be the same height in reality, but because of the murderer's permanent hunch, he was a few inches shorter. The man shuddered- he hated how much Beyond Birthday resembled L. The man remained silent, so he continued.

"I would like you to assist me with something," he admitted, using his hand that he once held at his lip to sheild his black orbs of eyes from the sun that filtered in from the muliticolored glass, which were the windows of the large church, "I want you to somehow get a hold of the personal information about each member of the SPK. Kill them all- except for one girl, whose name is Alexis Bromell. I want her brought to me immediantly- this all might take awhile, considering the fact that before I asked you to do this, you were already trying to murder the members of the SPK, and now that I've added one more task to that, it'll be more difficult. But you can handle that, can't you, _Kira_?"

Ignoring the faint sensation of annoyance, he nods, "I can, actually. That won't be a problem whatsoever- not only are some of their names available to me on the internet-"

"Wait right there," Beyond interrupts, running his tongue along the edges of his lips, "No, I don't want you to kill them using the Death Note. I want you to get your hands dirty for once- kill them like I do, in a way that'll leave them clueless. I don't care what you use, either- a knife, a gun, some sword you steal from the local museum, I honestly don't care. Just don't you dare get caught. Understand?"

He was now beginning to feel a bit uneasy. He was used to killing people quickly, naturally, by doing nothing but writing their name down in a notebook. He was never there to watch them die, either, most of the time. He wasn't in a posistion to decline Beyond's request, either. Casting a wary glance at the young serial killer, the teen finally emitted a soft sigh, "Understood."

Beyond smiles, which is no doubt creepy in it's own way. "Thank you, I appreciate your help to the outmost. However, just keep this in mind," the maniac's smile soon morphs into a dark grin, and he removes several small silver things from his jean pockets that look like elongated thumbtacks. The man blinks warily and takes a slight step back. Beyond blinks slowly at him.

"No need to be so cautious," B whispers, in such a quiet tone the young man can barely understand him, "I won't harm you _yet_," he looks even more discouraged and wary as he emphasizes the word 'yet'. "Actually, I don't plan on doing anything to you as long as you do as your told, and you do it right. If something happens and your responsible, just remember that I'll track you down and turn you into some guy's leather outfit. I don't have a problem with skinning at all." His sick grin returns, and the so-called Kira suddenly feels like he just might be sick.

Then he wordlessly leaves the dark church, leaving behind the serial killer who has threated him so deeply, the only thing on his mind now is how he'll manage to use his hands to kill off every member of the SPK.

____________________________________________________________________________

"It's fine, no one spotted us, and she didn't get a glimpse at me either. Just make sure no one finds out about this yet, alright? Especially not Mr. Albino-fuck himself."

That voice. Slightly accented, distinctly sharp, and youthful. Holding back a moan, she lifted her head, which now felt extremely heavy, and ached terribly. Her brows furrowed as she felt the stiffness of dried blood on the side of her neck.

"Shit," she whispered, maneuvering around the floor blindly. She was blindfolded, though with her gaze fixed on the floor beneath her, she could faintly see everything. She bolted forward, and felt herself slide underneath a table. Then she heard footsteps. Next she saw the sides of a pair of leather boots.

"Well, well." It was that voice again, the one she remembered from the night of her attack, "Look who finally woke up and is desperately trying to find her way out of here." His voice was clearly mocking, and this angered her.

"You bast-" she cut off, cursing muffledly as a hand blocked her mouth and she was jerked to her feet roughly. The hand smelled strongly of cigarettes, and although she really didn't want to put her mouth anywhere, she bit down on the man's fingers. Letting out a yell, he dropped her harshly on the floor. Atleast he let her go.

"The bitch _bit _me!" he cried, this voice now different, though it was clearly a young teenager. She heard the other young man snicker coldly, and heard the heels of his boots click across the cement floor as he walked over to her.

"No cowering, no crying, no pleading," he muttered thoughtfully, standing over the dark-haired girl. He bent down and grabbed her harshly by her arm, jerking her down onto the couch. The moment she hit the worn piece of furniture, the man pinned her down. All she could smell now was the strong stench of chocolate. Better than cigarettes, she supposed.

"Look," he growled, still keeping a firm grip on her. Finally, Alex winced slightly, pushing against the back of the couch to get further away from the violent teen. The blindfold was removed abrubtly, and she looked up to see a blonde-haired teenager looming over her, his bright azure gaze fixed on her. Behind him, stood a redheaded teenager, and behind _him_, a very older man with dark eyes and a black suit.

"I'm not going to hurt you unless it's neccasary," the blonde continued, his hair falling down into his burning gaze, "For example, you don't cooperate and do what I ask of you. Sounds fair? It does to me. Now, your name is Alex, am I correct?"

All she could do was stare at him, her frosty blue eyes wide. The musculer teen raised an eyebrow at her irritably, his fingers digging into her arm. Alex flinched away and tried to wrench her arm out of his grip. Didn't work whatsoever.

"Yes," she hissed, trying to sound more brave than she actually was at the moment. Who were they? Were they going to hurt her? Kill her?

"You work with Near and the SPK, right? And you are also currently trying to investigate the murderer who killed L? Or, even though you are staying in that building at the moment, are you something else? FBI member? Forensic Investigator?" the blonde shot each question continously after the last one, his gaze fixed intently on her.

"Why do you..-"

"Shut up and answer the damn question!" snapped his redheaded companion, growing impatient as time flew by. Alex shifted in the blonde's grip to glare at him, but the older boy jerked her forward, trying to force her response out of her.

"No!" she snapped at him, ripping her arm out of his hand, "Look, I'm just a former member of the FBI. What do you want from me? Who the hell are you?" she scrambled backwards slightly, "I've answered your questions, it's time you answered _mine_!"

The blond smirked and finally stepped away from her, crossing his arms across his chest. "Relax, girl. I won't hurt you unless I have to- but I'll be fair and let you know who I am, and why you are now in my possession."

"I am Mello," he began, before motioning towards his slightly younger companion, "And this is-"

"MATT!" she snarled, jerking her head up. She glanced back and forth from Mello to Matt, her blue eyes blazing, "_You're_ Mello!? The person who refuses to work with Near?" Mello curled his lip at her when she mentioned the pale-skinned boy, but before he could say anything, she turned to Matt, "And you! We knew you weren't going to come back to our HQ!"

The redhead yawned, leaning back in the chair he now sat in. A thick cloud of smoke danced around his head from his lit cigarette, "Near's perfect though, right? He doesn't need my help."

"That isn't true," Alexis growled, crossing her legs underneath her. The two older boys exchanged glances, but she continued on, "Near needs all the help he can get right now. Intelligence is nothing at this point- he has both Kira and the suspect for the Beyond killings on his ass, ready to slit his damn throat!"

"Kira uses a Death Note to kill people, not slit their throat."

"Whatever! You know what I mean!"

Mello scoffed and turned away, facing the doorway. The two men who stood there glanced at him briefly, and although their faces weren't in his direction, their eyes stayed locked on the blonde. Mello jerked his thin shoulders at them, and with a grunt, both of the older men left the room, leaving the three teenagers on their own.

"So..." Alex began warily, "Where exactly am I?"

"You, sweetheart, are in the Mafia Hideout," Mello sneers, sitting down on a wooden chair and crossing one of his legs over the other. He pulls out a chocolate bar and bites down on it silently, snapping off a piece. Matt, meanwhile, puts out his cigarette and adjusts his goggles. Alex feels her heart lurch- _Mafia_ Hideout?

Finally, the Mafia Boss rises to his feet, lifting up the hood of his fur-lined hood over the back of his head. Alexis keeps a close eye on both of them, not exactly in the most trusting mood.

"I need to go out somewhere," Mello said simply, turning towards the door. "Stay here, Matt, with the girl. I'll be back soon." His hand slipped into his pocket, only to pull back out quickly. The blonde turned to face his companion, eyes narrowed, "On second thought, your going out too. I'll get Rod and Jose to guard the girl, you go out and buy me some chocolate. As ridiculously expensive as possible, please."

Then, he leaves.

And Alexis, keeping her mouth shut, still didn't get the answers she was looking for.

**(A/N: I didn't get a chance to edit or go over Grammar in this chapter, I just submitted it nearly right away, I finished it late at night, just wanted to get to bed, so put it on here and, well, went to bed. This chapter was fun to write for some strange reason, XD)**


	5. his chilling eyes

-  
_We're damned after all  
Through fortune and flame we fall  
and if you can stay then I'll show you the way  
To return to the ashes you crawl_  
-

It was a week later Alex managed to get loose of the rope handcuffs Mello had placed her in.

One of the mafia leader's half-demented goons would regularily check up on her, feeding her, making sure she had nothing on her that would make it possible to communicate with people outside of the hideout. Most of the time it was Mello's closest companion Matt, for he inisisted Matt would be the only one who wouldn't think of or attempt to quite bluntly _rape _her.

Knowing Matt, some sort of thought was most likely going through that mind of his, but he kept his hands to himself. Alex was thankful for that, at least.

After Matt left the room after doing his daily 'check-up' on her, she desperately tried to get free of the ropes and chains they had placed her in. Who knew they even thought she was capable of escaping this shit- Mello at times even told Matt to get some more things to tie her up with, but thankfully once more, the redhead didn't listen to this suggestion.

Coming to the realization that the ropes weren't impossible to escape from after all, she slipped out of them and went to work at trying to escape the building. Crawling along the filthy, cigarette ash-tainted floors, she made her way to the doorway.

Only to have it swung open and nearly hit her directly in the face.

Mello loomed over, shaking his head disaprovingly, "You're trying too hard," he sighed, grabbing her by the back of her shirt and roughly dragging her back to the chair from which she came. She gave up on trying to get away from him, for the more she struggled, the harder he pulled on the collar of her shirt, therefore strangling her.

"You still haven't answered my god damn question," she spat, reaching a hand up angry to grab him somehow- and ended up catching her fingers on his rosary. He froze, hesitating slightly, before hitting her hand irritably away and standing up back to his full height a bit too quickly. Alexis snorted, leaning her head back against the wall as she was pulled back into the chair from which she had attempted to escape from.

"You can't keep quiet forever." she snapped, blue eyes narrowed at him. Mello, who had apearantly suddenly lost his tongue, blinked at her for a few seconds, and Alexis briefly wondered if he even heard her. Then the blond reacted.

"Have you ever come into contact with the Yagami family? Light? Sayu? Perhaps Soichiro?"

Alexis blinked slightly. She had in fact come into contact with one member of the Yagami family, as she had been friends with Sayu Yagami for atleast a year or two now after meeting her when she realized the two attended the same school. Alexis didn't continue school or college, however, the two girls still stayed in touch.

Light Yagami was her brother, she had learned, and she had met him only once. He was tall, with brown hair and hazel eyes, and although he was rather young for his age, he apeared very professional looking.

_"So you go to the same school as my sister?" the young man inquired, sitting down at the kitchen table and blinking at the dark-haired girl curiously. Behind him, Sayu quietly got herself something to drink, glancing at them briefly._

_"Yes. I'm getting into crime and justice." She folded her hands neatly in her lap, suddenly Light growing very intrested, and Alex could almost visibly see his eyes spark up. She kept completely silent about her alliance with Near; that wasn't something to share with anyone at this point._

_He nodded politely, "I see. Then you've obviously heard of the Kira Case, a case I'm working on myself with my own taskforce." Although he offered no more information regarding this taskforce of his, he continued, "What are your thoughts on the Kira and his outlook on justice?"_

_She hesitated, staring curiously at Light. His gaze wasn't visible, locks of hair hiding his eyes. She took a slight breath._

_"I understand how Kira feels to a certain degree. The world is filled with unforgivable crime, and sometimes our own version of crime prevention, mainly from the government and police, isn't enough." She paused again, looking for the right words to continue, "However, his approach to things are completely wrong. Killing off criminals only makes more chaos and although things have seemed to slowed down because of this cunning killer, it's only made the world live in constant fear. No one deserves that."_

_Light leaned forward slightly, his voice slow and cautious._

_"So you don't have a side?"_

_Alex shook her head no._

_Sayu was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching their conversation silently, holding a small glass of milk in one hand. Silence filled the kitchen momentarily, before Light nodded and stood up, a kind smile on his face._

_"I see. Nice meeting you, Alexis."_

Mello continued staring at her intently, his cold blue eyes growing darker and more irritated as the seconds went by. She watched his hand twitch and his fingers flex as he faught to stay calm. She was suprised how much of a struggle it was for him.

"Well?" he growled, just as Matt walked in behind him. His hair seemed slightly damp, his clothes containing slight raindrop marks. The redhead came up behind Mello, flashing Alex a friendly smile. She forced a smile at him.

"What're you doing to her now, Mels? Jesus, everytime I come in here you're either moaning about how much of a pain she is or harassing the poor girl. Leave her alone for once."

For once, Alex was grateful for Matt's interruption.

"Quit checking her out and go do something useful," was Mello's snippy reply, leaving Matt to childishly stick out his tongue at him and turn away, lazily flopping himself along the side of the couch and lighting a cigarette.

The blond was determined to choke an answer out of her, for he continued to pester the answer out of her, "It's a simple question, really, that won't cost you your life or anything." His patience was coming to a dry, she could physically see it, "Just answer. Yes, or no."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Matt glance over at her once, then look away, obviously not wanting to get snapped at by Mello. Stifling a sigh, she looked away from his chilling gaze.

"No," she whispered. He'd never find out if she lied or not, would he? The blond continued to watch her, taking in every single emotion that flashed in her features, which in this case, were none. Finally, the blond snorted in annoyed distaste, standing back up and stalking out of the room, clearly not the least bit satisfied, and slammed the heavy door behind him.

"...Mello's really not that bad, babe," Matt sat up on the couch, lifting his goggles so they sat at the top of his head, exposing his emerald eyes, "You're lucky you were caught by us and not some other cruel man-whore. Mello's constant harassment is mild in comparison to what some of the other mafia leaders might try to do."

Alex folded her arms across her chest, eyes narrowing in annoyance, "For the last damn time, what does he even want from me? Why does he want to know if I've come into contact with the Yagami family or not? Why _me_?"

"You know exactly why," was Matt's rather snarky reply, "You work with Near, Alex. Have you not ever heard of Mello and Near's little rivalry?"

"I know about that," Alexis shot back, "But what about the Yagami thing? I-"

Matt suddenly lifted up his heavy-booted feet and twisted himself over the back of the couch, sitting on it's edge and staring at her with intent jade eyes, "Look, babe, I'll tell you a bit of whats going on, but once you do get out of here, you'll have to keep your mouth shut."

Alex nodded, unsure whether or not she would stay silent about it, depending on what it was, but she made it look like she was serious about it either way.

"Near hasn't come up with any connections between Light Yagami and L's killer, has he?"

Alex shook her head.

"Light Yagami is Kira," he said, but before Alex could say anything about it, he continued, "and he always wanted L dead, no? But Yagami himself never actually murdered L, but instead, someone else did. Someone who loathed L just as much as Light did."

"Beyond Birthday," he murmured, "Is L's killer, it's more than obvious, but he never wanted to target L directly like that. B, as I've come to know him, looked up to L just as much as Mello and I ever did, perhaps even more. He only did all those killings to challenge him, never physically harm him. The only way he would've done it is if he were somehow persuaded, by someone like Light Yagami. Someone like Kira."

"Maybe B changed in some sort of mental matter," Alex snapped, "I see where you and your idiotic companion are going with this, but-"

The redhead lifted up a gloved hand to silence her, letting out a sigh, "I'm not even supposed to be telling you anything, babe, so just don't even try to argue or 'prove a point'. So." he smiled at her kindly, going over to her and grabbing her hands in his.

"I have to tie you up again now," he said it cheerfully, though it was no doubt sarcastic, "And babe, I'm afraid I'll have to never bring you your meals again and basically starve you if you mention any of this to Mello." He lifted her up and took the filthy yellow rope she had been tied up in once and began to unravel it, tieing it roughly around her wrists and ankles tightly, before standing back and admiring his work.

"Perfect," he said, bowing to her as he turned away, "See you later, girl."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Lyrics Above from My Chemical Romance's 'Mama We all go to Hell'.

**(A/N: Hot dayum, I actually wrote another chapter of this horrible fanfic. Why? Because I wanted to write Matty, is all . I'm a terrible person, I know.**

**Hm. To continue with this fic or to not continue with the fic. Yes, this is the question here.**

**If people are intrested in it, I shall.**

**If not, screw it.)**

**By the way, you better Review, kids.**

**- b l u e y **

**_______________________________________________________________________**


End file.
